I've always been right here
by Brittanylaise
Summary: Galatea (Gah-la-teh-ah) a very quirky girl just trying to reign in her clumsiness and many changes as she goes through her time at Hogwarts with friends Fred and George Weasley but along the way someone realizes what was in front of them all along is it too late or will love prevail.
1. Of Clumsiness and Embarrassment

For as long as I can remember I had always had a love of stars and the moon. How could something so beautiful so ethereal exist? I never could

understand how anyone could fear the dark not when it painted such an eerily beautiful scene like a famous painting. But enough on that you're here to

listen to my story one on just how far I've come to be where I am today the story of Galatea the story of me. Galatea woke up to the smell of food and in

her excitement to get ready for breakfast a thump was heard signaling that yes she had indeed just fallen out of her bed. A loud harrumph was heard as

she heard laughing she turned to the culprit one Ginerva Weasley. How dare you laugh at my pain and here I thought we got along swell now I've half a

mind to hex you into next year! She exclaimed waving her wand threateningly which only spurred on more laughter until Galatea herself joined in laughing

about the whole situation. They finally calmed down enough to get ready for breakfast preferring to stay in their pajamas Ginny and Galatea only had to fix

their hair so they would look reasonable. Walking down the stairs of the burrow on their way to the kitchen they ran into Ron quite literally as they had

decided to race when Galatea in all her grace had tripped and flew right into her unsuspecting target. Causing both her and Ron fall down the rest of the

stairs landing in a heap at the bottom as two groans of pain were heard simultaneously. Molly who had placed the food on the table walked over the help

them up seeing if they were both fine and fussing over Galatea. The rest of the family seated at the table occasionally snickered (Fred and George) or had

looks of disbelief. Fred spoke first what a marvelous entrance! Fred this is no laughing matter Molly scolded mum Tea will be fine you know how much of a

klutz she is this nothing is for her George said almost proudly. Molly let out a sigh and smiled Galatea dear what am I to do with you? In reply she was

given a bashful smile and an apology before Galatea moved to the table sitting between Fred and George. She had been at the Weasley's for less than a

day and already her clumsiness had kicked in. Galatea or Tea as her friends called her had been friends with Fred and George since their first year at

Hogwarts. Tea had always been painfully shy choosing to keep to herself and inadvertently making her a target to of bullying. At first she had been

frightened and a little annoyed but after having a slytherin try to hex her she had decided to take revenge. Knowing she could get into trouble had only

succeeded in her making a fool proof plan there was no way she was going to get the blame. So when said slytherin walked right into her trap letting off

fireworks and many stink bombs. The satisfaction she felt when her victim had been turned purple from the smoke and stunk to high heavens for a whole

month. She hadn't known at the time but the Weasley twins had known it was her and were determined to become the best of friends with someone who

could be as devious as them. From then on they roamed Hogwarts together causing mischief. Even thinking about it now brought a smile to her face she

couldn't have asked for better friends but still she felt as though something was missing. She had been going to Hogwarts for three years and her only

close friends at school were boys. Normally she wouldn't see a problem with this but she was slowly getting older and there were just some things that she

didn't wish to disclose with those of the opposite sex. No what she truly yearned for was a friend with whom she could talk to about female issues

something boys would never understand. At least here at the burrow she had Ginny and Molly to talk with and ask advice which to her was a great relief.

Galatea lived only with her father and he was not who she wanted to talk to about feelings and changes with her body lord knows how mortified she would

be. Her mother had left her and her father when she was still a baby to run off with another man something that had been a blow to both. Her father

though refused to be broken and he swiftly and diligently picked up the pieces of his broken heart and set to being the best father he could be. This meant

that Galatea only had the best from childcare to education devoting his life to Galatea so that she would always know love. If one thing made her happy it

was the fact that she looked exactly like her father. From her pale skin that seemed to glow white like the moon to her luscious brown curly locks and

blue/grey eyes. She was told her mother had blond hair tanned skin and brown almost black eyes. Galatea thanked her lucky stars that she didn't look like

her mother as she was a sore subject to both Galatea and her father. An exasperated sigh left her mouth as she quit her daydreaming and hurriedly ate

before going back up to the room she was sharing with Ginny to get ready for the day as Molly and Arthur had decided that today Percy, George, Fred,

Galatea, and Ron who would be starting his first year at Hogwarts were going to diagon alley to get the required school items on their list. To say she

wasn't looking forward to this was a complete understatement travelling by floo always made her feel a bit sickly but hey at least it wasn't by portkey she

didn't even wish to relive what had happened then she still had nightmares about it. With that thought in mind she grabbed a handful of the green floo

powder gracefully throwing in onto the floor of the fireplace and as clearly as she could she said diagon alley as a green puff of smoke encircled her. By

Merlin the fates were not with her this day as soon as she appeared she tripped and fell she went with a loud I can't believe this! She just lay there on the

floor not moving waiting until the Weasley's arrived and what a sight she was as she just lay on the ground not even bothering to get up until George

hoisted her up. Fred was too busy laughing at her predicament to even consider helping and as she stood he got out a breathless exclamation of bloody hell

that's some luck you have Tea. She grimaced before punching him in the stomach and making him flop over. How's that for luck you git I should hex you

until you don't even know your own name. She pulled out her list and sauntered off to collect some of her money from gringotts to pay for all of her

necessary items and some to spend as she wished. After three hours of shopping around she had everything she needed and some sweets a licorice wand a

chocolate frog and her favorite a pumpkin pastry. Now all that was left was to floo back to the burrow eat lunch and go to bed as she was thoroughly

exhausted from the day's events.


	2. Goblins and Gnomes

When she woke the next morning Galatea was in a very foul mood not only had she dreamed about her general clumsiness but she had dreamed of goblins. Such troublesome

and arrogant creatures they were and her visit to gringotts the previous day had reminded her of why she couldn't stand them. She would take the centaurs, cornish pixies,

Merpeople heck she would take the giant squid in the lake in a foul mood over goblins. Putting a silent note in her mind to not ever upset the giant squid lest she be pulled

into a watery grave she shuddered in thought. She was currently sitting outside in the garden with Ginny and Ron talking about Hogwarts. She had easily picked up on the

youngest boys' anxieties and Ginny's sadness that she was to be left behind until the following year. She quickly soothed each one telling them that everything was going to

be fine and they had nothing to worry about. Ronald for the last time there is no way you will end up in slytherin you're about as cunning as this rock Galatea stated pointing

to the rock beside her and as sneaky as a troll in broad daylight. Ron had turned red from embarrassment as both Ginny and Galatea laughed before something hit both of

them in the head. It was now Ron's turn to laugh as more carrots were launched at them. Galatea took a deep breath restraining herself before muttering about bloody

gnomes and how she hated them even more than goblins. Finally having had enough she froze all the gnomes before throwing them over the fence and into the garbage can

which she shut and locked. What have we here they had been so busy that they didn't see Molly come out. You all look as though you've rolled in the dirt. It was those

dreadful gnomes Galatea replied with a frown. Oh what have they done this time Molly asked as this wasn't the first time the gnomes had pestered them. Ginny was the one

to answer they started chucking carrots at our heads and Tea locked them in the trash can. Galatea dear I've come to tell you that your father has requested that you see

him. Thank you Molly I'll floo over right now and see what he wants I expect I'll be back by dinner. With that said she went inside and walked to the fireplace grabbing a

handful of floo powder she threw it down saying Preston Estate. She entered a giant room with black marble floors ah so she was in her father's study. Stepping out she could

see her father sitting at his desk looking over papers most likely plans for the gardens. Christopher Preston was a good looking man anyone would agree. He smiled at his

only child his pride and joy Galatea was truly his world. Ah there you are Galatea I wanted to talk with you about the design for the gardens. She stared quizzically at him you

want my help planning the gardens? Of course it is after all where you spend most of your time and you're certainly better for the job of deciding on what flowers should be

there. A smile lit up her face at the thought of all the plants she could have. She had always loved plants and as such the gardens had been built specifically with her in mind.

Roses that was the first thing that came out of her mouth I want roses. Christopher smiled gently at her as they went over the many flowers his daughter wanted. Roses,

lilies, jasmine, lilacs, and honeysuckle among the many if that was what his daughter wanted then she would get them. Although they didn't flaunt it the Preston's were a

very prestigious pureblood family and as such were one of the wealthiest families even surpassing the Malfoy's. Unlike others they preferred simplicity and comfort over high

end stature except when it came to their massive home and everything in it. But there was just an air about the place that was very warm and inviting. This was probably the

result of both Galatea and Christopher's impeccable taste. Once they were done going over the layout Galatea hugged her dad and walked back over to the fireplace to floo

back to the burrow. With a loud pop she tiredly walked into the living room finding Fred and George sitting on the couch. She plopped between them and soon she was deep

in conversation about the upcoming school year and who to prank. Slowly she drifted off worn out after such an eventful day until her breathing evened out and her body

relaxed. The twins had noticed and as George gently lowered her head onto his lap Fred moved her legs onto his. After a while of sitting like that they moved her up to

Ginny's room and laid her on the bed covering her with a blanket and thinking up more pranks. As Galatea dreamed that night you could hear the faint muttering of stupid

gnomes and carrots making it very clear what she was dreaming of. After that day Galatea was busy making the enormous garden into perfection and going over any new

ideas about who to prank or making new inventions to aid them in pranking with Fred and George. The days went by fast turning into weeks and weeks into months after two

months of summer it was once again time to go to school.


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

Percy, George, Fred, Galatea, Ronald, Ginny up with all of you we have to leave for the train station soon

Molly yelled up the stairs. Galatea hurried out of bed and immediately went into the adjoining bathroom to

shower and dress. Twenty minutes later she walked out wearing a plain black sundress with matching flats.

She had decided to just let her be natural her dark brown curls cascading to mid-back. She came back into

the bedroom to find Ginny waiting for her they nodded at each other in approval and then turned to their

suitcases before levitating them down the stairs and into the flying car. Before grabbing some quick

breakfast and rushing to the train station. The train station itself was nothing out of ordinary as it was

located in muggle London it was the way to the right platform that was rather peculiar. To get to platform

nine and three quarters one simply had to go in between platforms nine and ten now here comes the

interesting part you would take your cart and run at the wall between said platforms and pray to god that

you didn't tumble into anyone or vice versa as you emerged at your destination. They had just started

lining up to go through from oldest to youngest Molly standing on the side with Ginny telling each person

when to go. George had just went through when a boy with black hair came over looking quite confused it

was obvious he was a first year unsure of how to get to the platform. What's your name? Molly asked Harry

alright then Harry you and Ron can go together it's his first time too. Galatea be a dear and show them

how it's done yes Molly she replied situating herself then running and with a poof she was standing in

front of the Hogwarts express. She had just moved out of the way when Harry and Ron came out and collided

with each other. Ouch she thought apparently god had denied their prayer at least it wasn't me she

thought happily running over to Fred and George before boarding the train and heading into a compartment

with some first years. As the trolley lady came around Galatea found in impossible not to purchase a few

pumpkin pasties to which everyone in the compartment laughed about. Don't laugh at me she said you know

how much I love them it was like they were calling to me and I just couldn't resist I didn't have the

heart to. It's ok Tea we know how crazy you are about you sweets George exclaimed. Yeah remember when you

hexed that slytherin for stealing your cauldron cake and eating it Fred agreed. Hey do you know how long I

had waited for that and then I had to wait until the trip to hogsmeade so I could visit honeydukes to get

another. But now that I think about it I probably wouldn't have tried the exploding bonbons had I not

went there and that would just be sad Galatea replied with a horrified look on her face. Succeeding only

in making the others stare at her in disbelief before laughing even harder. She could feel her face

turning crimson in embarrassment before a first year swung open the door I'm Hermione she introduced

herself and hurriedly asked have you happened to see a frog around Neville's lost his and we haven't

been able to find it anywhere. No they all answered her. Try checking the rest of the compartments I'm

sure you'll find it somewhere Galatea replied smiling gently at the girl. As time went on it became

rather boring on the train so the troublesome trio decided to scare the first years in their compartment.

You know Tea I'm quite worried for you said Fred yes especially after all that weird stuff that's been

going on it really isn't safe spoke George. Oh my you're right as always Fred, George they say there's

someone or something stalking the students Galatea replied to them. Maybe it's a big nasty troll she said

looking from one to the other or a dragon either way I'm absolutely terrified. Poor Tea we won't let it

get you besides it will probably prefer the younger ones George replied fiercely as if he was guarding

her. Ah yes I agree with you my dear brother spoke Fred. For the rest of the ride they completely

terrified the first years who looked as though they would wet themselves at any moment. They exited the

train snickering lightly and went to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts as the first year's

boarded boats. Oh how good it felt to be back and now the pranking would commence everyone at Hogwarts had

better prepare for the troublesome trio was back at it and no one would be safe whilst they were up to no

good.


	4. Potion Problems and Explosions

Galatea sat in the main hall reading her list of classes for the year as she had already finished eating. A grimace appeared as she realized her first class well boys she said to

Fred and George looks like we have potions with slytherin first. Their faces scrunched up in disgust really this was just torture. If there was one thing worse than

slytherin it was their head of house and potions master professor snape. The man was quite scary and showed heavy favoritism only for his house. What does the rest of your

schedule look like? Well George we have herbology, transfiguration with hufflepuff, and a free period together. Then I have study of ancient runes, defense against dark

arts with ravenclaw, care of magical creatures, and astronomy. Bloody hell are you trying to bore yourself to death I mean study of ancient runes. No Fred I'm not like you

it's just I need a challenge sometimes. Besides you know my saying "Always strive to be the best" Galatea quoted. Come on Tea live a little will you? No you should know better

by now that my father wouldn't be happy about me throwing caution to the wind. Now we better get off to class before we're late we don't need detention with snape on the

first day. To say that potions didn't go well was an understatement professor snape had paired them up according to house thank god. She and Angelina had been paired up

and she was happy that she was with someone who was at least reasonably good at potions. As much as Galatea despised potions class it was well known that she was

amazing at it often helping others with the subject. Ok Angelina so now we've just got to softly stir it counter clockwise on medium heat until it takes on a purple hue. Yes

exactly like that she replied as Angelina started stirring gently encouraging the girl. They had both turned to their left as they heard a bubbling having enough common sense

to know that something wasn't right. The slytherins next to them looked terrified as their potion started hissing. Galatea noticed the color of the potion was a sickly green and

started to panic herself a potion for dreamless sleep should never be that color unless something was terribly wrong it. The cauldron started to shake violently and in the next

moment had exploded covering the slytherins Galatea and Angelina. When the smoke had cleared they lay on the ground not moving and the students noticed that the

potion had eaten through their robes and burnt their skin. Snape had walked over to the slytherins menacingly and proceeded to rip into them about being so careless with

their potions before sending the four of them to Madam Pomfrey. The slytherin pair were in surprisingly good condition as they had miraculously only sustained minor burns.

Galatea and Angelina however were not so lucky both had third degree burns on quite a bit of their skin. After a burn cream was applied they were told to stay in the hospital

wing to rest until at least dinner. Angelina and Galatea spent hours talking becoming fast friends before they had curled up on their cots to sleep. When they woke for dinner

both went their separate ways Galatea hurrying to get to the twins. She spotted her two red headed friends at the Gryffindor table and quickly made her way over to them as

always squeezing in between them. Oh how I've missed you two Galatea exclaimed looking tiredly at Fred and George. There you are Tea mind telling us how you always get

yourself into these predicaments. Yes it's quite troubling how you always manage to find danger. Oh shut it George! It was those dunderhead slytherins fault gits weren't

even making the correct potion. I did a little researching on my own to find out what went wrong and realized they were making an erumpent potion she scowled. They had

better be lucky they didn't kill anyone as it is a highly explosive potion. Luckily it wasn't as potent as it would normally be so it only resulted in burns which even though they

hurt are much better than being blown to pieces. Galatea had notices the glances as each other and quickly put her foot down. Fred, George don't even think about trying to

brew it for a prank not only do you both suck horribly at potions but I don't feel like having to search for all the pieces after you've been blown to bits. However I might be

persuaded to brew a pompion potion for you to use a fitting punishment for those careless slytherins Galatea replied smirking along with the twins. I like the way you think

Tea turning their heads into pumpkins will definitely teach them a lesson. Exactly Fred not to mention it should provide suitable entertainment to the other students. Right

you are Tea we have to do this if only for the benefit of the other students George said smiling slyly.


	5. Pranks and Pumpkin Heads

True to her word Galatea had just finished brewing pompion potion. She walked from the room of requirement where she

had decided was the best place to brew the potion without being caught. Once she got to the portrait of the fat lady

she said Cerberus and was let into the common room where Fred and George sat waiting. Do you have it? Yes Fred Now we

have to get one of the house elves to help and I know just the perfect one. Galatea whistled like a bird and a poof

was heard Jinx is here her lady be in need of something. Jinx I have something I wish to do but I need your help. Of

course how can Jinx be of help? I need you to place this in the slytherins pumpkin juice two of them burned me in

potions the other day. Jinx gasped and looked as though she would cry they hurt her lady? Its ok Jinx I'm quite fine

now thanks to Madam Pomfrey. Jinx will do as her lady asks. Thanks now you may go back to your work Galatea replied

smiling when the house elf house elf disappeared with a poof. Now boys all we have to do is wait until breakfast to

see the results. The trio headed to their rooms to grab what they needed for classes before heading off to the great

hall and taking their regular seats next to each other. Calm down or they'll know it was us Galatea whispered harshly

before elbowing Fred in the ribs. Bloody hell Tea that hurt! Fred exclaimed. Good it was supposed to she replied

snidely before turning to George. So is Lavender still infatuated with you? Ugh don't bring it up it's like she

knows everywhere I am almost like she's stalking me. Maybe she is so I can try talking to some of the girls you know

have them persuade her to look for someone else. You're a lifesaver Tea I thought I would have to spend the rest of

the year hiding. No problem George now how about we watch the effect of the pompion potion take place the slytherins

just sat down. They looked at each other in amusement and soon heard the great hall erupt into laughter. Several of

the slytherins who had drunk the pumpkin juice had their heads turned into pumpkins. Galatea couldn't help herself

and was soon laughing hysterically along with Fred and George and everyone else with the exception of the slytherins.

The rest of the day proved to be very comical especially during classes with slytherin as they were still stuck in

their predicament until the potion wore off. It had been dinner before the slytherins were finally given relief from

the effect of the potion. To those smart enough to figure out what had happened they vowed to never get on Galatea's

bad side as they didn't want to be the unsuspecting victim of one of her potions. That night found Galatea in the

common room sitting on a desk and finishing her potions report on the uses of horned slugs. She tiredly rubbed her

eyes as it was quite late and everyone else had went to bed some time ago. At least she thought they had but she was

brought out of her thoughts as Harry had sat down next to her. Pardon me Harry I didn't see you as I've been trying

to finish my report for potions that's due tomorrow. I am as well he replied I actually came to ask you something he

said smiling sheepishly. Me she asked looking owlishly at Harry what could you possibly need to ask me? Well I heard

you were one of the best at potions how can stand it especially with Professor Snape. Well it really has nothing to do

with Snape I don't pay him any mind or let him get me down I've always been good at potions and the last thing I

need is for him to have me questioning what I know to do. You see Harry if you just work hard at something and ignore

all the doubts of everyone else you'll find that you knew the answer all along. Doubt does horrible things to people

so just keep your head in the right place and follow your heart and you'll never go wrong. I see he replied looking

relieved and Harry you're absolutely right about Snape being a git. With that said she got up and went to her dorm

and went to bed. The next morning found Galatea talking to all the first year girls excluding Lavender Brown. Ok

ladies so here's the deal we have got to get Lavender interested in someone else. It's quite clear that George

isn't interested I need you girls to come up with some solution as you see her throughout the day plant thoughts in

her head as to who she would look good with. Maybe even engage in conversations about the cutest boys in your year and

hopefully you'll be able to persuade her that George isn't right for her. Now go think things over and get to the

plan and remember the only rule is secrecy make sure everyone stays quiet! They all scrambled off whispering

excitingly about what to do and how to go about it. Now she was late for breakfast but at least she had kept her

promise to George. She didn't know why but every time she thought of her ginger haired friend she got a weird feeling

maybe she needed to get her head checked. Entering the great hall she quietly walked to her seat and was bombarded

with questions from George. Oh Tea there you are! Where have you been? Did you stay up late again last night? Are you

feeling ok? Did you trip and fall down the stairs again? George! Calm down I'm perfectly fine to answer your

questions I was talking to the first years. Yes I stayed up late last night to finish my potions report. I'm feeling

quite well and no I did not happen to trip and fall down the stairs again. Sometimes you act like an overprotective

mother hen and I have to admit I don't quite know whether to find it hilarious or terrifying. George looked at her

sternly before saying yeah well it's only because I care. I know and you definitely have reason to worry I always

seem to be falling down the stairs or having potions blow up around me. Thanks for looking out for me George you're

the best! Now off we go before we're late for potions Snape's still in a foul mood from our little prank yesterday.


	6. Midterm Madness

School for Galatea seemed to be flying by she spent most of her time hanging out with Angelina or pulling pranks with

Fred and George. I can't believe it I've been so silly not to notice that midterm exams start soon! And I have so

much to study especially for D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) honestly how are we supposed to understand a

single thing that comes out of his mouth with his horrible stuttering! Surely this will be the death of me. The person

whom she was talking about being Professor Quirell who was known for not only looking constantly terrified but his

horrible stuttering all of which made her want to jump off the nearest cliff. Calm down Tea it's going to be alright

you have some of the best marks in our year. How can you be so sure Fred? Because we know how smart you are you'll do

great as always George stated while giving her a reassuring smile. Thank you Fred George you're the best friends I

could ever ask for and I know that both of you will do amazing as well. Ok Galatea said reigning herself in from her

mental breakdown let's just think of the good things soon it will be Christmas time and we'll be able to get away

from school for a while and relax. Not to mention the trip to Hogsmeade is also coming up and I've been craving a

pumpkin pastie for ages. Laughs broke out at her statement and she turned crimson in embarrassment. You'll never

change will you Tea. Not when it comes to my pumpkin pasties Angelina. Now we've all got to get studying or none of

our parents are going to be happy with us and what fun is being grounded during Christmas break. As much as we hate

studying we have to agree with you mum would have a cow if we failed Fred and George replied. Angelina sighed well I

guess you're right Tea but I'm not going to like it one bit. This very conversation had led to them all creating a

study group of sorts. Though they never stayed put long mostly just finding a few minutes here and there which were

dedicated to study for midterms. Galatea eased her way into it as she already had quite a busy schedule often

requiring her to be all over the place. She was more attentive in class taking all the notes she could sometimes even

using an enchanted quill when her hand cramped. She steadily grew confident that she had taken sufficient notes which

led to her and George sitting under the tree by the lake studying. Tea can I see your transfiguration notes? Here you

go she replied handing him a binder of neatly placed notes. You're a lifesaver I don't know what I'd do without

you. Well you would probably shrivel up and die of boredom. Can you believe how fast this year is going Galatea said

sighing it's almost like we'll blink and it will be over. Tell me about it though I'm surprised you can call it

fast every time I see you you're working on one project or another. George if my school work is to blame for anything

it's probably wasting all my time getting hand cramps and headaches while everyone else is having fun. Well maybe

that will teach you not to take as many classes as possible he George said accusingly. Yeah I do have myself to blame

for that maybe next year I'll take it easy who knows it might even be fun. George got up brushing off his robes and

offering a hand to Galatea come on we better get to dinner or else Fred and Ron will eat everything. And before Percy

freaks out I think this head boy stuff has certainly gone to his head Galatea said thoughtfully. They ate a lot that

night knowing that tomorrow was the day everyone had been dreading and they might not make it to breakfast in the

morning. When Galatea woke the next morning she calmed herself down and talked herself through every possible

situation that could happen. Finally feeling like she wouldn't be sick she headed off to take her midterms. By the

time dinner rolled around she was exhausted and stressed by merlin she felt as close to death as one could get and she

probably looked it as well. Some of the test had been done without a flaw on others she had almost pulled her hair out

in frustration. Now she was stomping to the common room tired and not feeling too well from all the stress. Forget

about going to dinner she would ask Jinx to bring some food to her room. Just great she knew she would spend her

weekend sick in bed with nothing more to do than worry about how her midterms would turn out.


	7. Hogsmeade and Christmas

George woke up to someone jumping on his bed opening his eyes he saw it was Galatea. Come on George get up today's

the day we go to Hogsmeade! Well that certainly explained why she was so wound up. Ok just get off my bed and let me

get dressed I'll meet you in the common room. When he emerged from his room Galatea was patiently sitting on one of

the couches fiddling with her too big sweater that more resembled a dress as it fell to her thighs. Underneath it she

wore black leggings and boots that laced up to just below her knees. Come on Tea let's get breakfast before we

venture out this got a bright smile from her. It was hard to believe that someone as pretty as Galatea was friends

with him sometimes he thought she looked simply angelic. But looks were extremely deceiving while Galatea appeared

prim and proper most of the time she was even more so mischievous and cunning. He shook his head trying to clear his

mind why was he thinking of his best friend like that of all people. Galatea stared at George practically seeing the

gears turning in his head as she munched on a piece of bacon. You better watch out George you might hurt yourself with

all of that thinking your brains not used to it she teased. George turned red fumbling over his words before giving up

with a sigh. As soon as they finished breakfast Galatea had basically pulled George all the way to Hogsmeade and then

into honeydukes when they got there laughing joyfully. Galatea stared at all the sweets in awe her eyes big and

childlike showing her amazement. She had decided to get some pumpkin pasties, pink coconut ice, cauldron cakes, fizzy

whizzys, and even quite a bit of shock-o-choc. Mrs. Flume had been surprised by all the candy she purchased and even

helped Galatea to set up a delivery system for when she was in school. Her owl Aphrodite would carry a note of all the

sweets she wanted and the money necessary to pay and Mrs. Flume would send the sweets directly to Galatea by using a

lightening charm on the packaged goods. George can you believe how amazing this is I can have all the sweets I want

whenever I want them! George looked at Galatea who was practically glowing with excitement and shook his head laughing

quietly. Come on Tea we should probably have a quick look around before heading back for dinner. Ok Galatea replied

absentmindedly Christmas was coming up soon and she had secretly specially ordered gifts for the Weasley's, Angelina,

Harry, and even Hermione. While they were staying at the school Galatea had decided to go home and spend time with her

father. So after dinner that night she said her goodbyes but made no move to take anything with her besides Aphrodite

she didn't need to take any clothes as she had a whole wardrobe at the estate. Galatea left the next morning by floo

this time ending up in her massive bedroom her bed was covered in white silk sheets with a white fur blanket on top

and many pillows her walls were a lovely shade a silvery blue her floors were marble and enchanted to be the same

shade as her walls a large white fur rug lay on the floor. She had a sitting room in her bedroom with a giant couch

and two chairs all surrounding a giant tv hanging on her wall. This led into her amazing bathroom which surprisingly

had many flowers and plants surrounding a bath tub and shower making it seem like one was outdoors. Galatea quickly

opened her door going in search of her dad and finding him in the dining room drinking coffee and reading the daily

prophet. Hey dad I'm back she called to him smiling when he looked up at her before motioning for her to sit and eat.

So tell me how has school been Christopher asked his daughter raising an eyebrow as she sighed a replied saying

interesting to say the least. She proceeded to tell him all that had happened so far not leaving anything out. He

looked shocked after she was finished so somebody let a troll into the school and while you were comforting a first

year it went into the bathroom and almost killed you! Well yeah you should have seen Fred and George they were

terrified when they found out I was in the bathroom with the troll Galatea stated. Christopher sighed only his child

would have such bad luck he could only hope Galatea would grow out of her knack for trouble. The rest of the day they

talked about everything the other had missed before going to bed tomorrow was Christmas after all. When Galatea went

to bed that night she enchanted all of the presents she had bought to go to the receiver of the gift in the morning.

Back at Hogwarts Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Harry, and Hermione were just getting ready to open their presents. George

laid on the ground this was probably the first time in three years that Galatea would be home for the duration of

Christmas break and it was the longest he would go without seeing her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by gasps of

excitement looking up he noticed beautifully wrapped packages floating to their assigned person. A huge silver package

with a light blue bow slowly floated over to him. George checked the tag and smiled to himself "Dear George I hope

you don't mind but I went behind your back and bought you a present that should prove useful to you" He opened the

package and looked in shock. Still in its package was a brand new nimbus 2000 and a broom cleaning kit. He knew this

broom had quite a hefty price tag on it and couldn't believe his Galatea had not only bought it but had it customized

just for him his name in her elegant handwriting glowed red on the black glossy paint. Only Galatea would go out of

her way to do something like this.


	8. The Vow

A week before school started back up Galatea had decided to go back. When she got there all of her friends had tackled her in a big hug thanking her for their presents. Relax

guys it's not a big deal you're my friends and I wanted to get something nice for each of you. Yeah and how much did you pay for that something nice well George I'll admit it

was quite a bit but the exact number seems to have escaped me. Oh come off it Tea we all know that's a lie. Yes it is but I'm not going to divulge that information to you.

And why not? Because Ronald I know if I were to tell all of you would want me to either take them back or repay me none of which is needed. Now I don't want to hear

another word about it do you understand? Ron opened his mouth before Fred quickly put his hand over it and stated she's right and if there's one thing George and I have

learned it's that if Tea is great at keeping things secret. Exactly Galatea replied firmly before letting a smile grace her face now let's go get changed into suitable outside

clothes and have some fun before we all die of boredom. When they got outside forts and teams were quickly built as they got ready for a snowball fight of epic proportions.

Galatea sat behind the fort she'd magically constructed with Harry and Hermione. Ok so here's the plan we make as many snowballs as we can as fast as we can and throw a

barrage of them at the others to overwhelm and distract them. While this is going on I need Harry I need you and Hermione to start making more snowballs and this time I'll

put a tracker spell on them they won't stop until they've reached their specific targets. Finally for a touch of fun we'll add spells to the last group of snowball that when they

hit will burst into a color like paint. You sound like you've done this before said Harry. Many many times Harry many many times one does not simply become friends with the

notorious Weasley twins without being at least a little mischievous. Hermione gave her an incomprehensive look I know this shouldn't surprise me but it does though only a

little I never would have taken you for the type to play pranks. That dearest Hermione is why you should never judge a book by its cover. An hour later all of them were

walking back into the school getting various looks of surprise. Galatea let out a light airy laugh before exclaiming about how absolutely ridiculous they looked. I think we all

look as though we should be paintings somewhere. And as they all looked each other over they agreed for they were all covered in various colors. Now I don't know about all

of you but I'm going to head over to the library and work on my charms I can't afford not to. George watched Galatea slowly break from the group and decided to go with her

so she wouldn't be alone. Wait up Tea I'll come with you and help as much as I can if you don't mind. Of course not she replied smiling slightly at him before using a cleaning

and drying spell on them. There she said now we don't have to worry about people bothering us. Now it was George who smiled before lightly bumping Galatea showing his

appreciation. He helped her study for half an hour before they started talking about just life in general. He looked at Galatea as she now sat opposite him I'm glad you're back

I missed you. I missed you too George we should make a vow. What kind of vow are you thinking about Tea? Let's vow that we'll always be friends me you and Fred and that

whenever one of us needs help we'll always be there for each other right until the end. George smiled the light reaching his eyes I wouldn't dream of it any other way Tea.

That evening sitting in the library George and Galatea made a vow to each other and Fred one that they would be upheld for many years. A bond was formed between them

one that would take a near death experience and age to realize.


	9. Sorcerer's Stone and Back Home

George and Galatea sat in their compartment on the train it was the end of another amazing year. Who would have that Professor Quirell who had apparently not only been

sharing a body with he who must not be named but trying to kill Harry as well. Ron Harry and Hermione had all ended up in the school's hospital wing after facing various

obstacles to get the philosopher's stone. You know I still can't believe it I just thought that Quirell was just a creep. George laughed good naturedly at her statement. I mean

the things that go on in our school without us knowing it's almost ridiculous. Come on Tea it wouldn't be Hogwarts without something strange happening. Well I guess you do

have a point George as always. The train stopped and Galatea looked at George before grabbing him in a hug. I'll write to you and Fred as much as possible. With that said

she ran to where her dad was standing looking around she saw the Weasley's and smiled tearfully while waving before leaving for the estate. When she got home she was

immediately shown into the garden. She spent the rest of the day just wandering through the garden in amazement before heading to dinner. When she got to the dining

room she embraced her father in a hug. Oh dad the garden is so beautiful I love it finally somewhere I can relax and enjoy nature. Luka laughed at his daughter's excitement

bubbling over. How long are you planning on staying this summer Galatea? Don't worry dad I plan on staying here most of the summer but I have something I want to talk to

you about. He looked over at his only child noticing something was off. I got a letter from "her" Galatea stated watching her father for his reaction. Luka immediately tensed

what business did his ex-wife have contacting the daughter she had abandoned when she was still very young. What did she want Galatea? She wanted to meet me but I

refused I told her I didn't want her in my life she was angry. As Luka looked at Galatea he noticed a fear in her eyes and a sudden protective urge overwhelmed him. Luka

was very protective of his only child and he didn't take kindly to anyone harming his child physically mentally or emotionally. He cradled Galatea gently within his arms until

her breathing evened out signaling that she had fallen asleep. He had so much to think about while Galatea was at school he had started dating a wonderful woman who had

understood his need to have Galatea's approval not wanting to upset her. However his fears were put to rest the next morning when she awoke. She took the news with a

smile on her face and eyes filled with nothing but pure happiness for her father. It was quite clear that as long as her father was happy Galatea was happy in fact she couldn't

wait to meet the witch that had caught her father's heart. This was why Galatea was now running around in her room trying to find something presentable to wear to meet

said witch. Oh what should I wear She sighed in frustration as she opened her walk in closet and began moving her clothes around. Her eyes caught a beautifully designed

black dress it went to about her knees she rushed to put it on being careful not to rip it. She put on black flats and decided to put her hair in an elegant bun as she looked in

her mirror she smiled approvingly before muttering a this is perfect. When she got down to the living room she noticed a very delicate looking woman she had hair red as

blood and a slightly tanned complexion with no freckles. She was of tall for a woman but still quite a bit shorter than her father did and she stood smiling warmly at her. Ah

you must be Galatea I've heard quite a lot about you from your father. Though I don't think his description of your beauty compares to you how beautiful you are in person.

I'm Persephone and I must say your father is quite the looker as well so it's quite clear where your looks came from. Galatea found herself laughing well Persephone I think

that you and I will get along exceedingly well as father has told me quite a bit about you as well. The day went by with both Galatea and Persephone learning almost

everything about each other quickly becoming very close and for the very first time in her life Galatea had found someone to talk to about everything. Galatea was excited to

find out that Persephone would be moving in to the estate with them. Galatea could often be found in the gardens talking with Persephone over their mutual love of flowers

or clothes as it turned out Persephone was quite a sought after seamstress in the wizarding world and even had her own shop set up in Diagon Alley. Time seemed to fly and

soon it was time to head off to the burrow where she would spend the rest of the summer before heading back to school but she left with the wonderful news that her father

and Persephone planned to marry sometime in the winter. So with a skip in her step she walked to the fireplace and apparated to the Weasley's. She had of course fallen into

the living room in front of the entire Weasley family and of course Harry and Hermione who would also be staying. She shot a quick glare at Fred and George who had

laughed at her before dusting herself off and heading to Ginny's room to put away her things. She was quickly tackled as soon as she entered the room and it looked as

though Ginny had no intention of letting go anytime soon. What the hell Gin can't even let me get my things away before glomping me can you. But Galatea you don't know

how glad I am that you're here the boys have been horrible and I embarrassed myself in front of Harry and all Hermione has talked about is studying I mean that's all she

does Tea and I can't handle it. But now you're here and everything is going to be fine because I can just hang out with you now and thanks so much for the outfit! Calm down

Gin and don't worry everyone needs to look amazing for the first day of school. I still can't believe you'll be a first year or that I'm going to be a fourth year hopefully nothing

weird happens this year I don't think I could handle it and I'm sure my dad would have a heart attack but then again it is Hogwarts so I would probably be more worried if

nothing weird happened at all. Ginny laughed at her I wouldn't laugh Gin it's true just wait until you get there then you'll understand crazy things happen all the time with no

explanation.


	10. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Ginerva if you do not stop smothering me I'm going to hex you! But Tea you can't let Hermione come with us when we

go to Diagon Alley! Ginerva Weasley by merlin if you don't stop complaining Hermione will be the least of your

worries. A squeak of compliance was heard before Ginny came stumbling down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there she

got an all knowing look from Fred and George ah Gin looks like you've managed to get on Tea's bad side. I do think

you're correct George and before breakfast even. Oh shove it both of you she's so evil and mean. Ginny dear I hardly

think it could be called evil or mean for her to take you and Hermione to Diagon Alley with her stated Molly.

Meanwhile upstairs Galatea had just showered and gotten dressed before stepping out of the room she was sharing with

both Ginny and Hermione. When she got to the stairs she realized she wasn't the only one getting ready to go down for

breakfast as both Ron and Harry stood there. Alright boys lets head down to breakfast now they nodded and all three of

them made their way down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw two familiar faces that she hadn't seen

in a while. Bill Charlie what are two doing here I haven't seen you in quite a while. Hello Tea both men replied

smiling at the brunette. She had just gotten seated and made a plate when Molly started introductions. Oh Harry dear

I'm afraid you haven't met some of my children and she went around the table introducing him to everyone. After

breakfast Galatea grabbed Ginny and apparated to the leaky cauldron where they were to meet Hermione who had left a

bit earlier with Hagrid. The day went smoothly Galatea helping Ginny and Hermione with what they would need and even

taking them clothes shopping which she paid for. They had even visited Persephone in her shop before heading to

dinner. Everything had seemed normal as they slowly made their way back to the leaky cauldron but looks can be very

deceiving. Out of nowhere death eaters appeared throwing curses and hexes at people creating a panic. In the panic

Galatea had been hit with a curse that caused gashes on her arms legs and torso. The pain was a horrible searing pain

that burned and ached but she knew that she had to get the younger girls out of danger and back home before she could

worry about herself. By the time they made it to the leaky cauldron Galatea was deathly pale and sweating profusely.

She thought things over and knew she was in no shape to apparate so instead she laid down on the floor. She tried to

whisper a healing spell but her voice rasped and her arms trembled. Galatea quickly looked to the younger girls who

were now panicking as they realized the extent of her injuries. Gin Mione both of you apparate back to the burrow

you'll be safe there. But what about you Tea Ginny pleaded Gin I'm in no shape to apparate now I need you and Mione

to go and get help. With that said both girls did as they were told and Galatea could finally rest knowing she had

done her job by protecting the girls. Back at the burrow a panic was occurring as both Ginny and Hermione appeared

both crying harshly and covered in dirt. Ginny Hermione what happened? They came out of nowhere and everyone started

to panic Ginny exclaimed hysterically! Who dear? Hermione was the one to speak up this time the death eaters Tea was

guiding us through the crowd and away from the but... she trailed off not finishing. Molly by now was in a panic

what happened to Galatea? Where is she? With a broken sob Hermione finished what she had begun to say. When she was

protecting us she got hit with a curse and it was horrible she was bleeding everywhere and by the time we got back to

the leaky cauldron she was in no shape to apparate but she told us that we had to come back here where it's safe. The

sight that greeted Bill and Charlie was quite gruesome Galatea lay in a crumpled pile on the floor stock still and

covered in her own blood. Her eyes were wide open yet unseeing of all that was around her and when Bill picked her up

her body was stiff and unyielding. Charlie went ahead to inform to inform their mother of the gruesome sight and molly

had sent everyone to their rooms knowing that they shouldn't see Galatea in such a shape and that she wouldn't want

them to. Molly had called in Madam Pomfrey to examine and heal her but the news she received on Galatea only left her

unsettled and panicked. Madam Pomfrey had been able to clean the wounds but a terrible infection had set in and

closing the cuts while infected could kill her. So instead she had left instructions to wash and clean the wounds two

to three times every day until the infection was cured. For the next few days Galatea's body was ravaged by the

infection and a high fever that had set in. The cleaning proved to be extremely painful and even in her delirious mind

Galatea would thrash and scream hoarsely in pain often times crying. Finally after a week and a half the infection

stopped and her fever broke and the wounds were finally closed. But still Galatea didn't leave the room she was in no

one knew why but Molly who would not only bring food to Galatea but talk to her as well. Molly knew all too well that

it wasn't the fact that she had been wounded that upset her no it was the fact that now she had multiple scars to

prove what had happened. Once flawless skin was now covered in scars and for the first time in her life Galatea was

ashamed and humiliated by her body.


End file.
